The invention relates to a mounting for a corner cupboard door.
In kitchen corner cupboards a carousel rotatable about a vertical axis is often provided, which comprises a plurality of compartment floors spaced apart one above the other and rotatable as a unit. In some corner cupboards of this kind the door is held on the carousel for co-rotation on the carousel. On being opened, the door is first pressed radially inwards, so that it can move past the neighboring cupboard body sides, whereupon it is moved out of the door opening by turning the carousel.
A door mounting for a corner cupboard of this kind is known from German Utility Model 77 36 498. This mounting has a telescopic tube which is disposed midway up the height of the door, between the axis of rotation and the door, and which contains a helical compression spring by which the door is urged outwards into the closed position. Cam disks are disposed on the floor and under the roof of the corner cupboard, each of them having a control cam extending concentrically to the axis of the carousel and having an outwardly directed protuberance in a position corresponding to the closed position of the door. At the top and bottom ends the door is provided with a respective cam follower engaging in the control cam. When the door is open, the cam followers are situated in the circular portions of the control cam, so that the door is held in the inwardly retracted position against the force of the compression spring. When the carousel reaches the starting position, in which the door is in line with the door opening, the cam followers arrive against the protuberances of the control cam and the door is pressed outwards into the closed position. A disadvantage of this mounting is that the fitting and adjustment of the cam disks on the floor and roof of the cupboard body entail heavy expense for installation.
In German Utility Model 87 05 055 a mounting is described in which only a single cam disk on the floor of the cupboard is required. In the case of this mounting the door is fastened to the carousel by means of pivotable links which enable the door to move radially inwards. The links are mounted rigidly on a vertical shaft, so that synchronism between the top and bottom ends of the door is ensured. Although this arrangement achieves a certain simplification in assembly work, nevertheless, just as in the case of the previously described mounting, the disadvantage is that the functional parts of the mounting, which have relatively complicated shapes, are visible and accessible, uncovered, in the interior of the corner cupboard and can be cleaned only with difficulty.
The problem underlying the invention is that of providing a corner cupboard mounting of the type first mentioned above, in which in accordance with the concepts of a modern kitchen design the functional parts are to a large extent invisible and inaccessible to the user and/or have smooth, easily cleaned surfaces
According to the present invention, this problem is solved.